


Med-Check

by LuciaIllunis



Series: Galra-Kit Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoM - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family Bonding, Galra Instinkte, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kit - Freeform, Kit Keith, M/M, Nesting, Nightmares, blade of marmora
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaIllunis/pseuds/LuciaIllunis
Summary: Keith ist seit 2 Wochen fest bei den Blades und sollte eigentlich einen Medizinischen Check machen, vor welchen er sich immer drücken konnte, aber jetzt wurde er auf einer Mission verletzt und konnte somit den Check nicht umgehen.Ulaz stallt dabei fest das Keith noch zu jung ist um ein Blade zu sein und Kolivan, Antok und Thace  bieten sich als Hilfe an, damit es Keith auf dauer besser geht, aber alle wissen auch wie Starrköpfig Keith ist.





	Med-Check

Es ist zwei Wochen her das Keith sein Zimmer bei den Blades of Marmora bezogen hat grade kam er von einer Mission zurück und auch wen er die ganze Zeit nachdachte, fiel Keith keine Möglichkeit ein wie er es umgehen konnte, ins Krankenzimmer zu müssen. 

Auf der Mission hatte er es geschafft sich eine Verletzung an der Seite zuzuziehen. Ein Blade hatte gegen ein Galra-General gekämpft und Keith ist dazwischen, wenn er nicht dazwischen wäre, wäre es aus gewesen, aber er hatte das Schwert abgewehrt und sich dabei seine Verletzung zugezogen, aber so waren immerhin alle Lebend wieder an Board. 

Sein Team war ihm dankbar dafür, das er es geschafft hatte alle wieder zurück zu bekommen das wusste er, aber Kolivan würde ihn eine Predigt halten, nicht zum ersten mal. 

Er spürte wie der Pod landete und versuchte gleich aufzustehen, sobald er stand drehte sich alles und er war kurz davor zu fallen aber da war schon einer von seinem Team zur Stelle und stützte ihn. 

„Ich helfe dir in die Krankenstation, du solltest nicht allein gehen.“ sagte er. Keith nahm es einfach hin. Er hatte keine Wahl und jetzt könnte er endlich den Med-Check machen, zu dem Ulaz und Antok ihn immer versuchten zu drängen. 

Der Weg schien fast endlos zu sein und Keith hatte starke Probleme richtig stehen zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viel Blut verloren, sie hatten es zwar auf den Weg verbunden aber der Flug zum Hauptquartier war nicht grade kurz gewesen und eine Schwertwunde war sicher nicht so einfach zu behandeln. 

„Ulaz!“ rief sein Teamkamerad als sie ins Krankenzimmer kamen und half Keith gleich sich auf ein Bett zu legen. Keith lies ihn einfach machen er fühlte sich zu unwohl um zu Protestieren und plötzlich war auch schon Ulaz da, welcher seine Wunde gleich untersuchte. 

„Ich kümmer mich um ihn, du kannst gehen!“ sagte Ulaz welcher den verband abnahm. „Ich wusste du würdest irgendwann hier landen!“ sagte Ulaz und nahm etwas von den Tisch neben sich. Er putze die Wunde und sah sie sich noch mal genau an. Dann nahm er eine Spritze mit gelber Flüssigkeit und spitzte in die Nähe der Wunde. 

„Ich dachte mir ich könnte dich auch mal besuchen.“ kam es trocken von Keith. Er wollte lieber in seinen Raum und sich ausruhen. Aber wahrscheinlich könnte er bald gehen, die Wunde heilte schon. Quintessenz war schon eine Tolle Sache. 

„Da du sowieso eine Stunde hier liegen musst können wir gleich den Med-Check machen, zu dem du bisher scheinbar keine Lust hattest.“ lächelte daraufhin Ulaz und Keith verdrehte die Augen. Er würde nicht drum herum kommen.

Ulaz holte ein Data-Pad und fing an verschiedene Fragen zu stellen. Zum Großteil über seine Verfassung und etwas über seine Gewohnheiten. Dann noch Name, Geburtsort, Geburtsdatum und beim Alter kamen die Fragen ins Stocken. 

„Moment, du sagtest du bist 18 Deca-Phobes alt? Ist das richtig?“ fragte Ulaz geschockt. Keith sah ernst zu ihm und nickte.   
„Ja ich bin 18 Jahre und damit grade Erwachsen geworden.“ erklärte Keith und daraufhin sah Ulaz ihn noch verwirrter an. 

„Ich muss etwas nachsehen.“ sagte er und stand auf. Bevor er den Raum verließ drehte er sich nochmal um. „Bleib bitte liegen Keith bis ich wieder da bin.“ und schon war weg. Keith nahm es hin und versuchte einfach liegen zu bleiben aber es war ihm einfach zu langweilig. 

Nach 5 Minuten sah er sich seine Wunde an. Er wusste das Ulaz ihm Quintessenz gespritzt hatte und er wusste mittlerweile durch Gespräche mit den Mitgliedern auch das Quintessenz perfekt war zum heilen von Wunden. Die Blades hatten zwar keine Healing-Pods aber sie hatten Quintessenz. 

Die Wunde war nur noch ein kleiner Stich. Wahrscheinlich würde nicht einmal eine Narbe bleiben wenn es so weiter heilte, aber von Blutverlust war Keith noch immer etwas Schwindlig. 

Nach 30 Minuten war Keith kurz davor aufzustehen und zu gehen doch da kam Ulaz wieder, zu Keiths Schreck war Kolivan dabei. Na super, er würde wieder ärger wegen der Mission bekommen. 

Ulaz kam direkt zu ihm, und sah sich seine Wunde an. „Perfekt, fast komplett geheilt, wie fühlst du dich?“ fragte Ulaz. Kolivan stand bisher nur da und sah zu ihm. 

„Mir geht es gut!“ sagte Keith und wollte nur weg. Er wollte sich endlich ausruhen. Kolivan sah ihn jetzt mit einen strengen Blick an und auch Ulaz sah streng zu Keith. „Mir ist noch schwindlig aber sonst ist alles gut!“ gab Keith nach und Ulaz bekam wieder ein kleines lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Sehr gut. Dann können wir ja kurz reden!“ kam es von Kolivan welcher noch immer streng zu ihm sah. Keith war echt in der Patsche. Er hatte aber auch keine Lust jetzt viel zu diskutieren, wenn Kolivan ein Problem hatte, das er die anderen Blades in Schutz nahm war es Keith egal, er würde es wieder tun.

„Du bist 18 Deca-Phobes alt?“ fragte Kolivan. Keith sah ihn verwirrt an. Er hatte doch Ulaz grade gesagt wie alt er war, warum machten jetzt alle irgendwie so ein wusel darum. 

„Ja.“ sagte er unsicher. Er hatte keine Ahnung was los war, aber Kolivan schien irgendetwas an dem Fakt zu stören, man sah es ihn an. Kolivan führ sich mit der Hand über den Kopf. Jetzt wusste Keith das etwas nicht stimmte. Er setze sich richtig auf. „Okay, was zur Hölle habt ihr mit meinen Alter?“ fragte er jetzt einfach frei heraus. 

„Mit 18 ist man auf der Erde erwachsen?“ fragte jetzt Ulaz und Keith nickte. „Du musst verstehen, dass Galra mit einen anderen Alter erwachsen sind und, na ja, für uns bist du noch sehr jung und da du zur Hälfte Galra bist sind wir uns mit deinem alter nicht ganz sicher.“ versuchte Ulaz etwas zu erklären. 

„Du bist noch ein Kit, Keith!“ platze es aus Kolivan heraus. Er hatte Keith die Trials machen lassen, er hatte einem Kit so etwas zugemutet. Keith sah ihn nur verwirrt an. 

„Was ist ein Kit?“ fragte er jetzt. 

„Ein Galra-Kind!“ erklärte Ulaz. Keith saß jetzt da und dachte nach. Mit 18 Jahren war er also als Galra noch ein Kind? Also sahen ihn die Blades eher als ein Kind an? 

„Ich bin kein Kind, ich habe am Trial teilgenommen und bestanden ich bin ein vollwertiges Mitglied und nach dem Gesetzt der Erde ein Erwachsener!“ stellte Keith jetzt fest. Sie würden ihn doch nicht wegschicken weil er 18 war, oder? 

„Ulaz, kannst du an Hand von Blutuntersuchung, herausfinden wie sich Keiths Galra und Menschen Seite gegenüberstehen?“ fragte Kolivan welcher sich am Bettende abstützte. Er sah fertig aus, aber Keith wusste nicht genau warum? Überlegte er vielleicht doch ihn zurück zu schicken? Er konnte nicht wieder in das Schloss zurück, die Paladine wollten ihn nicht dort haben, er hatte keinen Platz an den er jetzt noch konnte. 

„Ich kann seine Blutwerte untersuchen aber sie werden sicher keine genauen Ergebnisse liefern. Ansonsten könnten wir Reflexe testen. Wenn Keith Kit-Reflexe hat, können wir davon ausgehen das er noch ein Kit ist.“ überlegte Ulaz. 

„Nein!“ kam es panisch von Keith. Er wollte nicht zurück geschickt werden, er hatte keinen Platz an den er konnte. Es wäre nicht das erste mal, das er auf sich allein gestellt wäre aber er wollte hier sein, er wollte nützlich sein. „Ich bin ein Mitglied der Blades und fertig, dafür braucht ihr keine Tests, ich bleibe und fertig mit der Diskussion“ stellte er klar. 

Er wollte aufstehen wurde aber von Kolivan aufgehalten, welcher ihn sanft auf das Bett drückte. „Keith, erstens bleibst du hier, du bist ein Mitglied, das wird sich nicht ändern das verspreche ich dir jetzt, du hast die Trials bestanden und somit bist du vollwertiges Mitglied und Punkt, zweitens ist es wichtig das wir wissen, ob Bedürfnisse eines Kit bei dir vorhanden sind, wir müssen wissen wie viel deine Galra Seite präsent ist und wie viel von deiner Menschenseite. Und drittens ist es für deine Gesundheit wichtig, das wir dies wissen.“ erklärte Kolivan und Ulaz machte sich bereit etwas Blut ab zu nehmen. 

„Warum ist es für meine Gesundheit wichtig? Mir geht es gut!“ sagte Keith lies sich aber Blut abnehmen. 

„Ich übernehme und teile dir die Ergebnisse mit“ sagte Ulaz und versuchte Kolivan etwas zu beschwichtigen. Selbst Keith sah, das Kolivan relativ fertig schien aber konnte sich nicht erklären warum. 

Kolivan nickte und ging, nach einen letzten Blick auf Keith dann doch noch. „Keith, schläfst du in einen Rudel?“ fragte Ulaz und Keith überlegte.

„Rudel? Meint ihr die Schlafgemeinschaft, welche ihr habt? Das mit den Decken auf den Boden?“ fragte Keith. Er ist den einen Tag zu Kolivans Raum, um einen Bericht abzugeben und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, sah Keith Kolivan, zusammen mit Antok, Ulaz und Thace in einen Haufen von Decken und Kissen. Es sah aus wie eine PyjamaParty. Keith sagte nicht dazu und gab seinen Bericht an Kolivan. 

„Damit hätte ich rechnen müssen. Du kannst nichts von der Galra Kultur wissen weil du auf der Erde aufgewachsen bist.“ seufzte Ulaz. 

„Das ist also so ein Galra Ding?“ fragte Keith etwas neugierig. 

„Ja, wir Galra bilden Rudel, eine Art Familie wenn man das so sagen kann, wir brauchen sehr viel Körperlichen Kontakt, weil wir sonst Krank werden oder im Schlimmsten Falle sterben wir. Deshalb schlafen wir zusammen in einen Nest, welches das Rudel zusammen baut.“ erklärte Ulaz. 

Keith sah ihn erstaunt an. „Galra müssen kuscheln um nicht zu sterben?“ platze es aus ihn heraus. Ulaz fing an zu lachen und Keith wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. 

„So kann man das auch sagen!“ lachte Ulaz. Keith war es etwas peinlich aber die neue Erkenntnis war auch nicht schlecht. Es war gut etwas über sich zu lernen. 

„Also, wie lange schläfst du im Durchschnitt?“ fragte Ulaz jetzt und hatte schon ein Pad in der Hand. Keith dachte nach und zählte zusammen. 

„Um die 8 bis 12 Vargas“ kam Keith zu dem Schluss. 

„Das ist gut für ein Kit pro Quintant.“ sagte Ulaz.

Keith sah ihn an und Korrigierte jetzt, „Das war pro Woche. Ich habe Insomnia.“ und Ulaz lies vor Schreck das Pad fallen.

„Du... Du...“ er war kurz sprachlos und Keith konnte seinen Blick grade gar nicht deuten. „Keith, das ist schlecht, du solltest sehr viel mehr schlafen, das ist nicht gesund!“ 

„Ich bin es gewohnt, ich konnte schon als Kind nie schlafen und im Alter von 15 wurde Insomnia festgestellt.“ Keith konnte sich noch daran erinnern, er war fast immer wach wenn andere schliefen und es war normal für ihn, er wusste gar nicht genau wie es war richtig zu schlafen aber das war für ihn in Ordnung. 

Ulaz sah geschockt aus aber da war noch etwas in seinen Blick. Er wollte grade etwas sagen da piepte es hinter ihm und er drehte sich zu den Blutergebnissen um. „Okay, ich habe deine Ergebnisse und wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, sehen diese sehr schlecht aus, Keith. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie die Ergebnisse für Menschen aussehen müssen aber ich denke, dass diese Ergebnisse auch für Menschen schlecht sind.“

„Naja, ich wurde ja auch von einen Schwert getroffen und bin seit Rückkehr von der Mission hier?“ sagte Keith fragend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das mit zu den Ergebnissen beitragen könnte aber das verschlechterte sicher auch seine Ergebnisse. 

„Deine Galra-Seite ist definitiv da, und wenn ich das richtig sehe ist sie sogar dominant, das heißt auch das du Galra-Merkmale bekommst, sobald du in einen bestimmten Alter bist.“ Ulaz schien zu überlegen und sah sich die Ergebnisse immer wieder an. 

„Ich denke, Fell ist unwahrscheinlich aber Fänge dürften möglich sein. Es ist immer schwer zu sagen, aber ich denke nicht, das du stark wie ein Galra aussehen wirst.“ dachte er weiter nach, Keith war etwas beruhigt, er wollte definitiv nich aussehen wie ein Galra. 

„Moment, ist das so etwas wie eine Pubertät?“ Keith war etwas geschockt. Es klang als wäre es wie eine Galra Pubertät. 

Ulaz tippte etwas in sein Pad ein und las etwas. Danach nickte er. „Ja, es ist wie eine Pubertät. Nur das du deine Merkmale bekommst und den Rest kann ich erklären wenn es soweit ist.“ sagte Ulaz weiter. „Das bedeutet aber das du tatsächlich ein Kit bist. Aber wie hast du es bisher geschafft überhaupt so weit zu kommen. Der fehlende Schlaft und der fehlende Körperkontakt müssten sich doch bemerkbar machen. Oder kann es sein das deine Menschliche-Seite bisher alles übernommen hat?“ Ulaz dachte nach und ging verschiedene Dinge im Kopf durch. 

Der Grund warum es Keith, zumindest von außen betrachtet, so gut ging, mussten seine Menschlichen Gene sein. Ein Galra würde schon lange mit Touch-Starving hier liegen und behandelt werden müssen. 

Ein Kit, zumindest ein Galra-Kit wäre längst Tot. Aber Keith ging es recht gut bisher. Außer das er schlecht aß, schlecht schlief und seine Werte so schlecht waren. 

„Ich weiß wie Starrköpfig du sein kannst Keith aber deine Werte sind wirklich schlecht. Wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich gern versuchen diese zu bessern!“ bot Ulaz an.

Keith sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wie genau meinst du das?“ versuchte er es jetzt da er schon einen Hacken an der Sache vermutete. 

„Ich würde mich gern mit den Rudel um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern. Natürlich erst einmal nur ein klein wenig und dann in deinem Tempo.“ Keith schüttelte den Kopf bevor Ulaz weiter reden konnte. 

„Ulaz, das ist nett von dir aber ich bin kein Kind und ich lasse mich auch nicht wie ein Kind behandeln. Ich will das garantiert nicht, deshalb lass es bitte einfach“ Keith reichte es jetzt. Er war am Aufstehen und wollte jetzt in sein Raum und duschen. 

„So meinte ich das nicht Keith, bitte hör mir zu!“ sagte Ulaz und sah ihn bittend an. Keith bekam gleich ein schlechtes gewissen. Er setzte sich trotzig auf die Bettkante und wartete ab was Ulaz weiter sagen wollte. 

„Ich bin mir sicher das dein Insomnia eine Erscheinung von Touch-Starving ist und das wenn du ein Rudel hast, bei welchen du schläfst, es eventuell verschwindet. Du kannst wenn du magst einmal pro Movement bei uns sein und sonst in deinen Zimmer, fühl dich aber frei immer zu uns zu kommen wenn du das möchtest. Und Keith wenn du es nicht von mir annimmst musst du dir ein anderes Rudel suchen, ich sagte schon das es für Galra wichtig ist und alle haben ein Rudel hier, du wirst keine Ausnahme mehr sein.“ kam es von Ulaz. Keith sah ihn etwas geschockt an. 

„Moment, wenn ich nein sage zwingst du mich bei anderen zu schlafen?“ fragte Keith unsicher. 

„Du bist nicht der Erste Galra, welcher sich dagegen wehrt aber alle müssen in ein Rudel, du hast noch gar keins und wenn ich Kolivan Bescheid gebe, wird er dir einfach eins zuweisen, zu welchen du gehen musst. Wie gesagt du bist da nicht der erste.“ beschwichtigte Ulaz. 

„Und du denkst ich kann schlafen wenn ich mit jemanden zusammen schlafe?“ fragte Keith. Er war sich unsicher, er wollte nicht mit jemanden zusammen schlafen schon gar nicht, jemand den er noch nicht kannte aber er schien keine Wahl zu haben und wenn er Ulaz sein Angebot annahm, könnte er wenigstens mit denen schlafen, die er kannte. 

„Ich bin mir zu 99 Prozent sicher, das du besser schläfst wenn du ein Rudel hast.“ stellte Ulaz fest. Keith dachte nach, er wollte auch gern einmal richtig schlafen, einfach einmal ausschlafen, so wie andere es machten. Er kannte das gar nicht aber wenn Ulaz recht hatte, würde er es mit einen Rudel können. „Ich denke auch das deine Kampfkraft steigt wenn es dir besser geht, du bist jetzt schon so gut, wenn es dir Körperlich, besser geht, kann es ein das du um einiges stärker bist!“ 

Das hatte Keiths ganze Aufmerksamkeit und Ulaz wusste genau, das er ihn so dazu bringen könnte den Vorschlag anzunehmen. „Wie würde das ablaufen?“ fragte Keith unsicher. 

„Du gehst dich umziehen und Duschen, dann kommst du in unseren Nesting-Raum. Ab dann kümmere ich mich um dich.“ sagte Ulaz.

„Moment, jetzt, also dann gleich?“ Keith war etwas geschockt, wie schnell Ulaz war. 

„Natürlich jetzt, geh vorher nochmal essen und zieh Schlafsachen an.“ sagte Ulaz und drehte sich jetzt weg, damit war das Gespräch wohl fürs erste beendet. 

Keith ging etwas unsicher in seinen Raum und dann erst einmal duschen. Seine Wunde war jetzt vollkommen weg und wurde durch neue Haut ersetzt. Keith zog seine enge Hose an und ein Shirt, was ein wenig weiter war, als sein gewohntes Shirt. 

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und seufzte laut auf. Keith wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Er musste mit anderen zusammen schlafen um gesund zu werden. Das klang zwar weit hergeholt aber irgendwie auch möglich. Er freute sich und zugleich hatte er angst davor. Er war anderen ungern nah, er war es gewohnt, das wenn er andere akzeptierte in seinen leben, das sie ihn von sich stießen und er machte sich sorgen was werden würde wenn die Blades ihn nicht wollten.

Team Voltron wollte ihn auch nicht, er dachte oft an die letzten Tage, welche er bei ihnen war. Sie wiesen ihn ab und gingen auf Abstand. Sie wollten ihn nicht bei sich haben, sie waren ein besseres Team ohne ihn. Er könnte nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück gehen. 

Bevor Keith weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog er seine Schuhe an und ging in den Speiseraum. Er würde noch etwas kleines Essen müssen damit er bald voll bei Kräften war. 

Nach dem essen was er sehr in die Länge zog, machte er sich auf den weg zu dem 'Nesting' Raum, wie Ulaz sagte. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht aber er hatte keine Wahl und wenn er es hinter sich bringen würde, wäre es schneller vorbei.

Vor der Tür holte er tief Luft und klopfte leise an. Er hoffte das keiner da war, da es noch sehr früh am Abend war aber er wurde enttäuscht. Die Tür öffnete sich und er wurde von Thace gleich in den Raum gezogen, bevor er es sich überhaupt anders überlegen konnte. 

„Ulaz hat mir Bescheid gegeben. Ich kümmer mich erst mal um dich!“ kam es lächelt von Thace. Er sah zu Keith und sein lächeln verflog. „Solltest du nicht deine Schlafsachen anziehen?“ fragte Thace. 

„Ähm... das sind meine Schlafsachen.“ entgegnete Keith unsicher. Thace sah ihn noch einmal genau an. 

„Hast du nichts gemütliches?“ fragte er. Und Keith überlegte, er hatte sowieso nicht viele Sache und das, war das gemütlichste, was er hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Wunder wenn du schlecht schläfst!“ kam es von Thace und er ging zu einen Schrank. 

Keith sah zu ihm, unsicher was er machen sollte. Thace kam zu ihm und gab ihn Sachen in die Hand, dann nahm er ihn und Schob ihn, in ein Badezimmer. „Umziehen!“ kam es nur von Thace und Keith war Im Bad. Erst einmal war Keith über die Größe erstaunt. Hier war eine Wanne, welche Platzt für mindestens 6 Leute hatte.

Keith sah zu den Sachen in seiner Hand. Er beschloss es hinter sich zu bekommen und fing an sich umzuziehen. Erst zog er das große lila Shirt an, es war sehr weit und hing eher an Keith dann die Shorts, welche sich auch sehr gemütlich anfühlte, die Sachen waren sehr weich und tatsächlich gemütlich. 

Keith legte seine alten Sachen auf einen der Schränke ab, dann ging er raus wo Thace scheinbar schon wartete. „Geht doch, das sieht doch schon gemütlicher aus.“ sagte Thace welcher Keith in das Nest zog. Keith war sich sehr unsicher aber als er sich hinsetzte fühlte es sich total weich an. 

„Das ist gemütlicher als es aussieht!“ sagte Keith laut und merkte gleich das er wieder etwas rot wurde, er wollte das nicht mal laut sagen aber als er zu Thace sah, sah er das dieser zufrieden zu ihm sah. 

„Es ist gut wenn es gemütlich ist für dich, das freut mich.“ stellte Thace fest und legte schon eine Decke um Keith. Er drückte Keith sanft in das Nest so das er lag und Keith lies es einfach geschehen. Er war für heute zu fertig zum protestieren oder diskutieren. 

„Warum schlaft ihr in einen Nest wenn ihr Betten habt?“ fragte Keith jetzt. Thace lächelte weiter und legte sich etwas neben Keith, achtete aber darauf, das er noch etwas Abstand hielt, das Keith sich nicht zu bedrängt fühlte. 

„Ein Nest ist für das Rudel wichtig, weil es eine Verbindung ist, wenn wir das Nest bauen, legt jeder etwas mit von sich in das Nest, so das es unseren Geruch hat, die Betten sind dafür, wenn wir mal allein sein wollen oder mit unseren Mate.“ erklärte Thace. 

„Was ist ein Mate?“ fragte Keith wieder. Immer wenn er eine Antwort hatte, kamen wieder Fragen auf. Galra, waren scheinbar nicht ganz so einfach zu verstehen, obwohl, Keith verstand auch Menschen nicht so ganz. 

„Unser Partner fürs Leben. Meist finden sich Mates und bleiben ein Leben lang zusammen. Ulaz und Ich sind Mates und Kolivan und Antok. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?“ fragte Thace. Keith war geschockt. Ulaz und Thace waren ein paar und was ihn noch mehr schockte war, das Kolivan und Antok ein Paar waren.

„Wir merkt man so etwas denn?“ überlegte Keith. Scheinbar wussten das alle außer er. 

„Du kannst Gerüche sicher nicht so Wahrnehmen wie wir. Normalerweise kann man es am Geruch erkennen, ansonsten auf die Art, wie sie miteinander umgehen.“ erklärte Thace und streichelte Keith sanft durch die Haare. 

Keith sagte nichts dagegen, es fühlte sich gut an. Er hatte lange keinen richtigen Kontakt mehr zu anderen. Meiste waren leichte Berührungen oder wie vorhin, das man ihn ins Krankenzimmer half, aber zärtliche Berührungen waren eher selten bei ihm. 

„Schlaf schon einmal, die andern kommen dann noch.“ kam es leise von Thace. Keith fielen schon die Augen zu was ihn selbst etwas erstaunte. Normalerweise brauchte er stunden um einzuschlafen aber er fühlte sich so wohl und warm. Es fühlte sich richtig an und so lies er sich einfach treiben und schlief nach ein paar Minuten ein. 

Thace achtete die ganze Zeit auf Keiths Atmung und rückte immer nähr an ihn heran. Er wollte Keith genügend Körperkontakt geben, so das es ihn bald besser ging.

Nach einiger Zeit kam Antok in den Raum und blieb erst einmal entsetzt stehen. Er sah zwischen Keith und Thace hin und her. Thace schloss daraus, das er noch nicht informiert wurde. Er reichte Antok das Data-Pad mit den Chatverlauf zwischen ihm und Ulaz. 

„Wie zum Teufel hat das bis heute keiner gemerkt?“ fragte Antok leise. Er wollte Keith definitiv nicht wecken, vor allem jetzt, da er wusste wie schlecht er eigentlich schlief. 

„Man kann niemanden einen Vorwurf machen Antok, Keith hatte sich bisher nie wie ein Kit verhalten und auch keine Typischen Geräusche gemacht.“ sagte Thace welcher weiter durch Keiths Haar strich. 

Antok zog sich um und dachte nach. Thace hatte recht, Keith benahm sich mehr wie ein Ausgewachsener Galra. Im Trial hatte er sogar den Respekt, aller Mitglieder gewonnen, weil er so gut kämpfte und nicht aufgab. 

„Ist Keith jetzt unser Kit? Kolivan würde das sicher gefallen!“ fragte Antok. Er würde sich freuen ein eigene Kit zu haben aber das würde an Keith liegen. 

„Noch nicht. Ulaz hat sich mit Keith auf kleine Schritte geeinigt und bisher soll er einmal pro Movement hier schlafen und mehr nicht.“ Thace dachte nach und sagte noch „Aber ich denke das Keith trotz seiner Starrköpfigkeit, es zulässt, wenn er erst sieht das es besser für ihn ist.“

„Also ist es jetzt unter uns klar, das Keith ein Kit ist.“ fragte Antok, er legte sich vorsichtig neben Keith und legte sanft einen Arm um ihn. Keith schlief gemütlich weiter. 

Antok schmolz das Herz bei Keiths Anblick. Er fand, das Keith immer etwas Kindliches an sich hatte und hatte immer das Bedürfnis sich um ihn zu kümmern und jetzt konnte er dies, wenn Keith es zuließ. Er wusste auch das Kolivan ein weiches Herz für Keith hatte. 

Antok freute sich jetzt schon auf die Zeit mit Keith. „Bisher wissen nur wir es, aber wie gesagt, er hatte bisher keine Verhaltensweisen eines Kits, aber mir macht es auch sorgen. Kits, kommunizieren mit lauten, Keith wiederum ist sehr still, zurückhaltend, und macht keine Laute, welche für Kits üblich sind.“ dachte Thace nach. 

„Das sollten wir Ulaz dann mal fragen.“ stellte Antok fest und kuschelte sich nach kurzer Zeit fester an Keith. Nach einiger Zeit kam Kolivan in den Raum, auch er hatte jetzt ein kleines lächeln auf den Lippen als er sah das Keith im Nest schlief. Ulaz hatte ihn zwar umfassend informiert aber es freute ihn noch mehr es tatsächlich zu sehen. 

Kolivan legte sich leise neben den Rest und Ulaz kam später am Abend auch zurück. Thace war schon am schlafen und Kolivan döste mittlerweile schon neben Antok, der Keith heute nicht mehr los lassen würde und das obwohl auch dieser schon schlief. 

„Du warst noch lange wach!“ stellte Kolivan fest. Ulaz kam ins Nest und Kuschelte sich an Thace. 

„Ich habe einige Dinge recherchiert, wie zum Beispiel, die Menschliche Biologie und das Soziale Verhalten von Menschen.“ sagte er jetzt. Er wollte Keith verstehen und wissen warum er Dinge tat, welche andere Galra nicht machte, zum Beispiel das ablehnen eines Rudels, es war sehr ungewöhnlich aber jetzt verstand Ulaz es. Menschen waren was das anging, vollkommen anders und er konnte Keith besser verstehen. 

„Pass nur auf, das auch du genügend ruhe bekommst.“ sagte Kolivan und Ulaz musste schmunzeln. 

„Das sagst grade du, wie oft haben Antok, Thace und ich, dich aus deinen Büro schleifen müssen!“ kam es von Ulaz und darauf hörte er Kolivan leise lachen. 

Langsam kamen auch die beiden dann zur ruhe und schliefen ein. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Am nächsten Morgen wachten zwar alle rechtzeitig auf, aber keiner wollte aufstehen, den Keith lag noch immer schlafend und eingerollt in der Mitte des Nestes. Kits hatten immer eine beruhigende und wohltuende Wirkung auf andere Galra und Keith war da keine Ausnahme. Alle fühlten sich durch allein diese eine Nacht sehr viel erholter als sonst. 

„Wir sind 5 Doboshes zu spät zum Meeting.“ stellte Antok beiläufig fest. 

„Ohne mich können sie sowieso nicht anfangen!“ sagte Kolivan etwas gelassen. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt schon halb in Panik und würde sich fertig machen aber heute war es ihm egal, einmal wollte er auch einen ruhigen morgen nehmen und das machte er halt jetzt. 

„Ulaz, Antok und ich hatten uns gestern gefragt, ob es normal ist, das Keith keine Geräusche von sich gibt.“ sagte Thace. 

Ulaz dachte kurz nach. „Es könnte sein, das er es entweder nicht kann oder das er es unterdrückt hat, weil es auf der Erde unnormal war!“ stellte Ulaz fest. Das müsste er Keith noch Fragen, es war wichtig zu wissen ob es Keith selbst war oder ob er es unterdrückte, und wenn es zweiteres war, müssten sie es ändern, weil so etwas auch ungesund wäre auf Dauer. 

Plötzlich waren alle erstarrt. Keith war am aufwachen, alle sahen zu Keith als dieser langsam die Augen öffnete. Keith sah sich kurz um, schloss langsam seine Augen wieder und plötzlich setzte er sich auf. 

„He, alles gut. Wie hast du geschlafen?“ kam es von Ulaz. Keith sah sich noch einmal um. Ihm war es plötzlich unangenehm, das alle hier waren und ihn ansahen. Er zog die Decke Fest an sich. Er überlegte kurz. Er hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht geschlafen ohne wach zu werden. 

„Ich fühle mich gut, denke ich.“ nuschelte er etwas in die Decke. Ihm war es unangenehm der Mittelpunkt zu sein. 

„Darf ich fragen, ob du jemals irgendwelche Geräusche gemacht hast, welche für Menschen untypisch sind?“ fragte Ulaz direkt heraus. 

Keith wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht und er sah geschockt zu Ulaz. „Habe ich... Habe ich Geräusche gemacht?“ fragte er unsicher. 

Ulaz war etwas beunruhigt und setzte sich etwas nähr zu Keith. „Wir machen uns etwas Sorgen, weil du keine Geräusche machst, Keith, es ist untypisch.“ erklärte Ulaz. Keith sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Was für Geräusche?“ fragte er einfach. 

„Es gibt viele Geräusche welche Kits machen, da sich Kits mehr über Geräusch als über sprechen verständigen. Wie das schnurren das machen alle Galra, oder das gurren, dann noch fauchen, knurren. Es gibt noch sehr viele mehr aber du machst kein Geräusch und das macht mir etwas sorgen.“ kam es von Ulaz, welcher über Keiths Kopf strich. 

„Ich habe so etwas mal gemacht, aber seit ich 7 Jahre alt war habe ich es nicht mehr gemacht.“ sagte Keith und alle sahen ihn geschockt an. 

„Warum hast du aufgehört?“ fragte Antok. 

„Die Pflegefamilien, in welchen ich war, fanden es seltsam und ich habe immer ärger bekommen oder wurde weg geschickt, für Menschen ist es nicht normal aber da ich ja Galra bin, war es wohl für mich normal.“ überlegte Keith. 

„Pflegefamilien?“ fragte Thace jetzt. 

„Ja, das sind Familien in welche man kommt wenn man keine Eltern hat, sie kümmern sich um die Kinder bis eine andre Familie sie adoptiert.“ versuchte Keith zu erklären „Wenn ihr was darüber wissen möchtet, müsst ihr am besten Shiro fragen er weiß da besser Bescheid.“ 

Keith wollte eigentlich auch nicht darüber sprechen. Es war eine Zeit, welche er am liebsten vergessen würde. Aber er würde wohl nie vergessen was er in den Pflegefamilien erlebt hat. 

Antok wollte grade etwas sagen als Kolivan ihn deutete es zu lassen. Kolivan konnte Keith etwas einschätzen und er sah das Keith das Thema nicht weiter ansprechen wollte. „Komm Antok wir haben ein Meeting!“ sagte Kolivan und stand auf. 

Antok folgte widerwillig und beide waren schnell weg. Thace stand auch auf und verabschiedete sich mit einen Kopf streicheln von Keith. Ulaz war als letztes noch da. 

„Warum hast du Thaces Shirt an? Fragte er um das Thema auch zu wechseln. 

„Thace meinte, meine Sachen sind nicht gemütlich zum schlafen.“ erklärte Keith und sah zu dem Shirt. 

„Hast du den gemütliche Sachen zum Schlafen?“ daraufhin schüttelte Keith den Kopf. „Behalte erst mal die Sachen, in 2 Quintant gehen wir zur Mall, da kümmern wir uns darum. Ansonsten wirst du in spätestens 7 Qiuntant wieder hier schlafen, solltest du eher kommen ist das auch gut, wir würden und freuen.“ 

„Was bringt euch das eigentlich wenn ich hier bin?“ fragte Keith, er fühlte sich mehr wie eine Last, eine Bürde und genau das wollte er nicht. 

„Es bringt sehr viel, ein Kit hilft das alle Mitglieder im Rudel entspannter sind, nicht nur du hast besser geschlafen sondern alle anderen auch, sogar Kolivan war ausgeruhter als sonst.“ erklärte Ulaz. 

Keith sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann wendete er den Blick ab. „Ich überlege es mir.“ nuschelte er in die Decke. 

„Der Raum hier ist immer offen für dich, du kannst immer rein wenn du magst es ist mehr ein Gemeinschaftsraum also wenn du magst kannst du immer her egal was ist. Und wenn du fragen hast, wir beantworten dir alles gern komm also einfach zu uns.“ sagte Ulaz und machte sich fertig. 

Er verabschiedete sich auch und war weg. Keith war noch kurz im Nest bis er dann auch aufstand und den Tag begann. Es war bei den Blades immer das selbe. Aufstehen, Frühstück, Training, Mittag, Ruhezeit, Training, Freizeit, Abendessen, Schlafen, von vorne. Keith war es schon gewohnt und freute sich auch wenn dazwischen Missionen waren, welche den Ablauf kurz unterbrachen aber jetzt sollte er sich fertig machen. 

Er nahm seine Sachen mit in sein Raum und zog sich dort um. Er würde Thace die Sachen wieder geben wenn er neue aus der Mall hatte, aber noch wollte er sie einfach behalten, sie waren weicht, kuschelig und warm. 

Keith sah jetzt auf die Uhr und bekam fast einen Schock. Es war schon so was von spät. Moment, Kolivan war auch erst vor kurzen weg so wie die anderen, hatten alle verschlafen? Nein das konnte sich Keith nicht vorstellen. 

Keith beschloss trotzdem in den Tag zu starten und er stellte schnell fest, das er um einiges mehr an Energie hatte als vorher, durch den schlaf fühlte er sich überhaupt besser.Das Frühstück war schnell eingenommen und Keith war auch schnell beim Training. Heute schnitt er viel besser ab als sonst, und den Rest des Tages ging es auch besser. Gegen Abend war er kurz im großen Gemeinschaftsraum. Keith hatte ein Buch in der Hand, welches er nur Teilweise verstand, da er noch immer Probleme hatte Galra zu lesen, aber heute beobachtete er mehr. Er stellte fest das Galra tatsächlich viele Geräusche machten das was am ehesten zu hören war, war das Schnurren. 

Keith dachte lange nach was er machen sollte beschloss aber dann doch bei sich im Bett zu schlafen. Er zog aber die Sachen von Thace an, da er sich darin wohler fühlte. Sein Bett kam ihn heute ungewöhnlich kalt vor und Keith hatte wieder Probleme beim einschlafen aber eigentlich war er es ja schon gewohnt. 

Nach 2 Stunden, welche Keith versuchte zu schlafen gab er es einfach auf und machte sein Licht ein, er würde einfach Lesen und hoffen einzuschlafen. Nach 5 Minuten klopfte es plötzlich und Keith fiel vor Schreck beinah aus dem Bett. 

„Ja?“ fragte er jetzt einfach. Keith sah verdutzt zur Tür und sah Antok. Was machte Antok um die Zeit noch hier? 

„Lust etwas zu trainieren?“ fragte er jetzt. Keith sah ihn an, als wären ihn Hasenohren gewachsen. „Zieh dich an und komm in Trainingsraum 35.“ und schon war er weg. Keith war etwas verdutzt aber zog seine Sachen an und ging zum Trainingsraum. 

„Hast dir aber zeit gelassen!“ sagte Antok und stellte sich auf. 

„Na ja, du warst derjenige, der mir damals verboten hat in der Nacht zu Trainieren.“ sagte Keith und nahm seine Position ein. Er beobachtet Antok genau und schon ging es los. Keith hatte nie eine Chance gegen Antok, nicht nur weil er riesig war, nein er nutze seinen Schwanz im Kampf und damit konnte Keith noch immer nicht umgehen da er wie ein dritter Arm einsetzbar war. 

Nach nicht einmal 5 Minuten lag er schon das erste mal auf der Matte. Die nächsten Runden waren nicht besser. Nach der 4 Runde änderte Antok seinen stand. Er knurrte leicht und Keith war sich unsicher was er tun sollte, er vertraute Antok aber das er Keith nicht verletzten würde. 

Antok schoss nach vorne, und statt einen Schlag ab zu bekommen, wurde er in die Luft gehoben und Antok drehte sich mit ihm. Dann lies er Keith los und Keith purzelte über die Matte. Zum Glück waren die Matten so weich, das keine Verletzungen entstanden. 

Keith kam auf die Beine um von Antok umgeworfen zu werden. Keith dachte schnell nach was er machen könnte aber Antok lies sofort los und wich etwas zurück, das fühlte sich nicht an wie ein Kampf, mehr wie ein spiel. Spielte Antok mit ihm? 

Keith versuchte nicht mal ganz aufzustehen sondern blieb geduckt und tat einfach was sein Instinkt sagte und schoss auf Antok zu, er lies sich tatsächlich fallen und Keith wich zurück. Jetzt konnte er Antok lächeln sehen und lies seinen Instinkt einfach ganz übernehmen. 

Nach circa einer Stunde lag Keith vollkommen fertig auf der Matte. Antok war neben Keith aber nicht ganz so fertig. Beide lachten aber die ganze Zeit. Keith hatte sich lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. 

„Das ist etwas, was Kits machen es ist das Spielen eines Kampfes. Es gehört dazu das Kits dies machen, um Bewegungen und Reflexe zu verbessern. Außerdem stärkt es das Band zischen den Spielenden. Wenn du möchtest können wir es öfter machen, das hilft vielleicht vor dem Schlafen etwas.“ erklärte Antok. 

Keith dachte nach. Das war also auch so etwas wie ein Bedürfnis, welches er hatte. „Das würde ich gern nochmal machen. Ich hatte lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß.“ sagte Keith. Es half ihn tatsächlich, er war vollkommen müde und hoffte, dann auch schlafen zu können. 

„Ich hatte vor einen Trainingsplan für dich zu machen, aber ich wollte fragen ob es für dich in Ordnung ist, wenn ja können wir das sehr oft wiederholen und ich bin dann dein Trainer.“ Antok setzte sich auf und sah zu Keith. 

Keith dachte nach, er wollte eigentlich nicht das er anders behandelt wird, nur weil er ein 'Kit' war, aber Antok als Trainer zu haben wäre Spitze. Immer wenn Keith mit Antok Trainierte, machte er Fortschritte und so könnte er sich erst recht verbessern. 

„Ich mache das nicht nur weil du ein Kit bist Keith, ich mache es weil ich das möchte und weil ich Potenzial in dir sehe, ich lege die Zeiten so das es niemanden stört aber auch keine extra Arbeit ist.“ erklärte Antok. Er konnte sich vorstellen was Keith dachte und verstand es auch. 

„Okay, das klingt toll!“ willigte Keith ein und Antok war doch überrascht wie schnell es ging, er hatte sich schon tausend Dinge zurecht gelegt wie er Keith umstimmen könnte. 

„Echt? Also du lässt mich deinen plan erstellen?“ fragte Antok nochmal um sicher zu sein. 

„Ja, mit dir zusammen lerne ich schneller und es hat echt Spaß gemacht mit dir zu spielen. Ich denke schon das wir deinen Plan mal ausprobieren sollten.“ Keith setzte sich auch auf und lächelte Antok zu. 

Antok nahm ihn jetzt in den Arm, kuschelte ihn an sich und gab ein beruhigendes schnurren von sich. Keith wollte erst weg, da es so plötzlich kam aber beruhigte sich dann sehr schnell in Antoks Armen. Seit gestern hatte sich irgendetwas grundlegend in Keith verändert, aber er konnte sich das nicht erklären. 

Keith dachte schon daran diese Veränderung zu verdrängen aber dann ließ er es doch immer wieder geschehen, es fühlte sich richtig an und gut, also lies er es zu. Vielleicht würde er ihnen ja irgendwann vertrauen und es voll und ganz zulassen das sich die vier Galra um ihn Kümmerten aber noch konnte er es nicht ganz. 

Nach einiger Zeit in Antoks Umarmung fielen Keith immer wieder die Augen zu. Er hatte aber auch nicht die Energie um einfach zu gehen, aber er musste wieder ins Bett das war klar. 

„Möchtest du ins Nest oder in dein Zimmer?“ fragte Antok jetzt leise. Er hatte bemerkt das Keith vollkommen ausgepowert war und kurz vorm einschlafen. Eigentlich wollte er ihn ansacken und ins Nest aber er Respektierte Keith und so lies er ihm die Wahl. 

„Zimmer.“ kam die Leise Antwort und schon war Antok auf dem Weg in Keiths Zimmer. Irgendwann auf den Weg hatte Keith den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit aufgegeben und schlief in Antoks Armen. Antok legte ihn sanft auf sein Bett und Deckte ihn zu. Nachdem Antok sich versichert hatte, das Keith wirklich schlief, ging er wieder ins Nest. 

 

Als Keith am Morgen wach wurde, war ihm kalt und er fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er stand aber auf und machte sich fertig, stellte aber beim Frühstück fest das er sehr Zeitig war. Er hatte wieder etwas unruhiger geschlafen aber immerhin hatte er etwas schlaf bekommen dank Antok. 

Beim Frühstück setzte er sich an seinen platz und lies sich Zeit beim Essen, das Training ging erst in einer Stunde los, und vorher durfte er sowieso nicht Trainieren. 

Nach einiger Zeit die Keith da saß und sein essen nur ansah setzte sich jemand ihm gegenüber. Keith sah unbeeindruckt auf weitete aber seine Augen als er Kolivan sah. „Morgen.“ sagte der Leader und Keith gab auch ein kleines 'Morgen' von sich. 

„Antok bat mich dir das zu geben, eine Kopie hat er dir an dein Pad gesendet.“ sagte er und Überreichte ein paar Blätter an Keith. Er war überrascht den fertigen Trainingsplan schon zu haben. 

„Hat Antok das gestern gemacht?“ fragte Keith überrascht und hatte ein schlechtes gewissen, weil er Antok scheinbar sehr lange wach gehalten hatte. 

„Das ganze Rudel hat den zusammengestellt und Ulaz hat dir auch noch einen Plan gemacht, was das Essen angeht, er sagte du isst viel zu wenig auch für einen Menschen und hat einen Plan an dich angepasst. Auch solltest du wenn du den Plan befolgst schneller an Kraft zunehmen.“ erklärte Kolivan und Keith sah dann den Plan für das Essen an. 

Das war viel mehr als er sonst aß aber scheinbar war angedacht, das er sich langsam steigerte. Das Training fiel auch immer in die Zeit, wenn alle sowieso Trainierten, außerdem war nicht nur Antok eingetragen sondern auch Thace und Kolivan und Ärztliche Untersuchungen bei Ulaz.

„Moment, wart ihr die ganze Nacht wach um das zu machen?“ fragte Keith geschockt. Das war eine Arbeit von 3 bis 5 Stunden einen solchen ausführlichen plan zu machen. 

„Nicht ganz, außerdem macht es uns nichts aus, wir konnten am Vortag besser schlafen und so einen Plan machen wir nicht das erste mal.“ stellte Kolivan fest und aß etwas von seinen Frühstück. 

„Danke!“ Keith wollte sich einfach bedanken. Irgendwie fühlte er sich schlecht, das die vier kaum geschlafen hatten wegen ihm aber Keith fühlte sich auch so warm, so willkommen. Sie machten sich so viel Arbeit nur für ihn. 

„Wir müssen dir danken Keith, dafür das du es zulässt, das wir uns um dich kümmern dürfen. Es ist eine große ehre wenn ein Kit es akzeptierst, das ein Rudel sich um ihn Kümmert, auch wenn du es noch nicht ganz zulässt, aber vielleicht schenkst du uns irgendwann dein Vertrauen.“ stellte Kolivan fest und Keith hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen. 

Er kannte Kolivan nur mürrisch und ernst aber jetzt hatte er ein kleines lächeln um die Lippen. Keith sah wieder auf den plan und nickte leicht, er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte aber er war sehr dankbar. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging er in den Trainingsraum, wo Antok schon wartete. Und so ging es 5 Tage. Er versuchte dem Plan zu befolgen auch was das essen anging und hatte heute einen Termin bei Ulaz direkt nach dem Frühstück. Der Besuch in der Mal war für nach dem Termin festgelegt, da es vor einigen Tagen Probleme gab. 

Als er ins Krankenzimmer kam sah er Ulaz schon warten. „Pünktlich, wie es von dir zu erwarten ist!“ sagte der Arzt lächelnd und wies Keith an sich auf ein Bett zu legen. Dort nahm er Blut ab und startete den Test. 

„Wie hast du die letzten Tage geschlafen?“ fragte Ulaz als erstes. Keith dachte kurz nach, es war etwas besser aber irgendwie auch nicht. 

„Ich weiß nicht, mehr aber nicht erholsam. Ich habe ab und zu Albträume aber insgesamt schlafe ich jetzt mehr als sonst.“ antwortet Keith. Ja er hatte Albträume, aber auch das war für ihn nichts neues also nahm er es hin. 

„Wenn es dir schlecht geht oder du Albträume hast, kannst du einfach ins Nest kommen, wir würden uns freuen!“ erklärte Ulaz. Der Arzt war etwas traurig, das Keith es scheinbar alleine versuchte damit umzugehen aber er hatte jetzt eigentlich ein Ruidel und Ulaz wäre glücklich ihm Helfen zu können. 

„Ich fühle mich nicht so wohl in der Nacht zu euch zu kommen. Ich bin gern allein wenn ich schlecht geträumt habe.“ versuchte Keith sich zu erklären. Das er zu jemanden konnte war nicht ganz neu für ihn. Er ist damals manchmal zu Shiro, wenn es gar nicht ging, aber das erst nachdem er Shiro, wie einen Bruder sah. 

„Okay, aber du kannst immer zu uns kommen, unser Nest steht dir immer offen.“ sagte Ulaz und beließ es dabei. „Wie sieht es mit dem Essen aus? Ist der plan so in Ordnung oder gibt es Probleme.“

„Ich denke es ist in Ordnung, aber wenn ich nach dem Essen zum Training gehe, geht es mir immer etwas schlecht.“ sagte Keith. Ulaz nickte und holte eine Dose aus dem Schrank. 

„Das ist gegen Übelkeit, einfach eine nehmen und es sollte gehen. Ansonsten lass dir nach den essen erst Zeit um zur Ruhe zu kommen und gehe erst nach einer ausreichenden Pause zum Training.“ erklärte Ulaz und schrieb etwas auf. Keith nahm die Tabletten an. 

„Wie sieht es mit dem Training aus? Läuft alles gut soweit oder gibt es Probleme?“ die nächste Frage. Keith dachte kurz an sein Training zurück. Meist Trainierte er mit Antok und ab und zu mit Thace und Kolivan aber Antok stand am ehesten im Plan und da machte er gute Fortschritte. 

„Ich denke es läuft ganz gut soweit. Ich bin besser geworden auf jeden Fall.“ stellte Keith fest. Ulaz tippte wieder etwas und schon kam das piepen. Seine Ergebnisse waren da. Ulaz sah sie sich sofort an.

„Besser aber nicht so gut wie erwartet, irgendetwas scheint noch nicht ganz zu stimmen aber es wird auf jeden Fall besser.“ kam es von Ulaz. Er hatte sich ein anderes Ergebniss gewünscht aber er konnte Keith auch nicht einfach so gesund machen also müsste er wohl die nächsten male abwarten und vergleichen. 

„Gut, es bessert sich immerhin, aber ich habe noch etwas worüber ich mit dir reden möchte.“ sagte Ulaz und setzte sich Keith gegenüber. Keith wartete geduldig ab war aber auch nervös, das es etwas ernstes war. 

Du sagtest du hättest damals Geräusche gemacht, welche nicht zu einen Menschen passen, und da es nicht passte hast du damit aufgehört, ist das Korrekt?“ fragte Ulaz Keith. Keith nickte darauf hin. 

„Ist es seit dem passiert, das du irgendein nicht Menschliches Geräusch gemacht hast?“ fragte Ulaz und Keith schüttelte den Kopf. Seit er 7 Jahre alt war, hatte er es geschafft, alle Geräusche komplett abzustellen und keines mehr zu machen. 

„Erst einmal sollst du wissen, das es normal ist diese Geräusche zu machen Keith, du kannst sie hier machen und musst sie nicht unterdrücken. Es ist sogar wichtig, damit andere über dein Zustand Bescheid wissen, wenn du dich zum Beispiel bedroht fühlst oder wenn es dir nicht gut geht, aber auch wenn es dir gut geht, solltest du Geräusche von dir geben. Für Galra ist es normal Geräusche zu machen und wenn du sie machst, wirst du sehen das es dir besser gehen wird.“ erklärte Ulaz. 

Keith hatte in den Letzten Tagen oft gehört wie viele Geräusche Galra machten und hatte festgestellt, das es unnormal war, das er keine machte, er hatte es auch versucht ab und zu. Er wusste noch genau das er damals schnurrte wenn er im Bett lag mit seinen Vater, es hatte ihn beruhigt und er hatte versucht es hier auch zu machen in der Hoffnung besser zu schlafen. Er hatte es nicht geschafft. 

„Ich glaube ich kann so etwas nicht mehr. Ich hab es versucht aber kann es nicht!“ sagte Keith ehrlich und sah auf die Tabletten in seiner Hand. 

„Darf ich einen Scann bei dir machen, Keith? Es ist nicht kompliziertes, ich will nur sehen ob es an deiner Anatomie hängt!“ erklärte Ulaz. Keith nickte und Ulaz nahm ein anderen Gerät, welches wie ein Datapad aussah und hielt es so als wie wenn man ein Foto mit einen Handy machte. Nach ein Paar Sekunden, nahm er es etwas herunter und sah es sich an. 

„Anatomisch ist alles okay wie es aussieht. Ich sehe keine Anomalien oder Abweichungen.“ dachte Ulaz nach. „Ich denke du brauchst etwas Zeit damit es wieder geht, du hast es 11 Deca-Phobes unterdrückt, momentan ist es für dich normal aber die Geräusche kommen sicher mit der Zeit wenn du sich brauchst.“ 

„Also kann ich irgendwann wieder schnurren?“ fragte Keith sehr unsicher. Er wollte es gern wieder machen, er wusste wie sehr es ihn beruhigt hatte und wie wohl er sich dabei immer fühlte.

„Ja, ich denke das kommt wieder.“ lächelte Ulaz. Grade weil Keith nicht abgeneigt war, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch das er es wieder lernen konnte. „So, heute wieder mit im Nest?“ fragte Ulaz lächeld.

„Die 7 Tage sind nicht rum.“ sagte Keith nur. Er dachte aller 7 Tage sollte er ins Nest aber wenn er immer nach den Termin sollte war es alle 4 tage in etwa. 

„Das war nur eine Frage. Ich habe bemerkt das es dir wieder schlechter geht und du schläfst auch nicht gut, deshalb ist mein Vorschlag, das du heute wieder mit ins Nest kommst, du kannst sowieso immer zu uns aber heute würde es mich sehr freuen, das dürfte deine Werte wieder um einiges verbessern.“ stellte Ulaz fest. 

Keith nickte daraufhin. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Ulaz hatte eigentlich recht. Nach dem letzten mal im Nest ging es ihm einfach super. 

„Gut dann mach dich fertig und Triff dich mit uns bei den Pods, wir machen gleich los zur Mall um dir ein paar Sachen zu Kaufen.“ Stellte Ulaz fest und Keith ging daraufhin los. Er nahm aus sein Zimmer sein Datapad, einen Communicator und seine Karte. Auf der Karte war das Geld drauf, was er zur Verfügung hatte aber er konnte mit der Währung sowieso nichts anfangen und hoffte das heute jemand bei ihm war wenn er sich etwas Kaufte. 

Nachdem er alles in den Taschen, seines Gürtesl, verstaut hatte, ging er los. Alle außer Thace und Ulaz waren da. Kolivan sah ihn schon von weiten und warf Keith ein kleines lächeln zu. Seltsamerweise, seit Keiths Alter bekannt war, lächelte Kolivan viel öfter wenn er in der nähe war. 

„Da bist du ja, ich dachte schon ich muss dich suchen!“ lächelte Antok der grade aus dem Pod kam. Sie waren insgesamt 10 Leute, um ein Großeinkauf für die Base zu machen, Keith war das erste mal dabei.

Nach 3 Minuten kamen Thace und Ulaz auch schon und alle stiegen zusammen in den Pod. Erst als sie drinnen waren schenkten ihn die vier Galra die komplette Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Du bist heute das erste mal dabei, und heute bist du dabei um dich einzurichten. Wir haben festgestellt, das es dir nicht nur an Sachen zum Anziehen fehlt sondern an allem, dein Zimmer ist komplett unpersönlich und du hast nichts als Trainieren und lesen als Hobby, daher dachten wir uns, wir vier begleiten dich und du kaufst was du brauchst.“ endete Kolivan.

Das war sozusagen der Hacken an der Sache, Keith sollte 'Shoppen' gehen. Er sah alle vier ernst an, er würde nicht shoppen gehen, er hatte so etwas nie gemacht und er würde es nicht machen. 

„Kein Wiedereden, Keith. Das wird dir auch etwas helfen dich wohler zu fühlen und wir helfen dir auch dabei.“ sagte Thace jetzt und Keith seufzte und gab sich damit geschlagen. So schnell würde er sicher nicht aus der Sache raus kommen. 

Sie brauchten leider nicht sehr lange, um anzukommen und Keith wurde von den vier Galra in die Mal geführt. Scheinbar hatten alle vier schon genau abgesprochen was wer übernahm und Keith lies sie einfach machen. Das erste Geschäft war für Sachen und da kam nur Thace mit ihm rein. 

Thace meinte die anderen würden nur stören und Keith stellte schnell fest, das Thace einen guten Geschmack hatte und gut war Sachen auszusuchen. Er hatte am ende mehrere Sachen zum Schlafen, viele Outfits welche etwas lässiger waren, aber auch ein Paar wenn er präsentabel sein wollte. Thace war schnell im auswählen und Keith musste kaum etwas anprobieren. 

Thace war eine große Hilfe, ohne ihn wäre Keith hier vollkommen verloren gewesen. Nach den Zahlen checkte Keith das Geld auf der Karte über sein Datapad. Er war erstaunt das noch so viel da waren trotz der vielen Sachen. Oder hatte er einfach viel Geld auf der Karte? Hatte Kolivan mehr darauf geladen, damit Keith heute holen konnte was er wollte? 

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen Thace und Keith aus dem Laden, Keith wurden seine Beutel abgenommen, mit der Begründung, das er noch genügend Kaufen musste. Keith lies sie einfach machen und ging weiter mit den anderen. Sie kamen an einen Hobbyladen an, in welchen Ulaz und Kolivan zusammen mit Keith gingen. 

Ulaz ging direkt zu den Malutensilien und Keith war erstaunt, das Ulaz wusste, das Keith gern zeichnete. Keith sichte sich hier ein wenig aus, am ende hatte er richtig viel zusammen und Kolivan führte ihn zu den Büchern da er Keith oft lesen sah. Keith suchte sich auch hier viele Bücher aus. 

Wieder stellte er nach dem bezahlen fest das er noch immer recht viel Geld hatte, trotz der vielen Dinge, welche er gekauft hatte. Er sah zu Kolivan und sah diesen leicht lächeln. Keith konnte sich nur denken, das Kolivan es tatsächlich mit Absicht gemacht hatte.

Zum Schluss führte Antok ihn in ein Laden in welchen er Dekorationszeug für sein zimmer kaufen konnte. Keith war erst so gar nicht begeistert bis er die Kuscheltiere sah. Darunter war ein Nilpferd welches relativ groß war, er könnte es als Kissen nutzen. Nachdem er es nahm beschloss er auch Decken und weiter Kissen zu Kaufen. Er war zwar nicht dafür sein Raum zu gestalten aber sein Bett konnte er gemütlich machen. 

Nachdem er zahlte war er scheinbar schon durch, aber die vier Galra, wollen noch etwas herum gehen, um zu sehen, ob Keith noch etwas für sich entdeckte. Keith hatte zwar abgelehnt aber die Galra sagen sie würden sowieso noch etwas herum gehen. 

Nach einiger Zeit waren die Vier kurz vorm Aufgaben als Keith stehen blieb und interessiert in einen Laden sah. Es war der Erd-Laden. Keith schien etwas unentschlossen. „Wir warten hier, lass dir Zeit!“ sagte Antok und Keith ging nach kurzem zögern rein. 

Hier gab es tatsächlich alles, was es auf der Erde gab, von außen sah der Laden klein aus, war aber eigentlich riesig. Keith fand sehr viele interessante Dinge und nach hin und her überlegen dachte er sich 'Warum nicht?' 

Er kaufte ein Poster von der Wüste, eins vom Ozean und ein von einen Wald. Dann noch mehrere Puzzle und er fand auch Süßigkeiten wie Schokolade und Gummitiere. Er kaufte auch eine Konsole, welche Lance und Pidge damals kauften, er fand es immer interessant und spielte gerne, aber er wollte Lance auch nie nerven. Auch ein paar Filme von der Erde holte er sich. Etwas Deko zeug holte er sich dann auch noch sowie Bücher von der Erde. 

Als er nach fast 2 Stunden raus kam sah er die vier Galra warten. Sie sahen ihn kurz verwundert an, sagten aber nichts dazu, das er so viel hatte. Sie nahmen ihn ein wenig ab und gingen dann langsam zum Pod zurück. Keith stellte fest, das sie grade rechtzeitig fertig waren dann die Anderen Blades, verstauten grade die Waren. 

Als sie endlich abhoben richtete sich Antok an ihn. „Na, war nicht so schlimm wie gedacht, oder?“ fragte dieser lächelnd. 

„Es ging, ich bin aber schon etwas fertig, Training ist irgendwie leichter!“ Die vier sahen ihn erst an und fingen dann an zu lachen. Keith lächelte auch mit, obwohl er sich erschöpft fühlte. Er war froh wenn er zurück war.

Zurück halfen ihn Ulaz Thace und Antok alles in seinen Raum zu bringen, Kolivan koordinierte die anderen Einkäufe. Als alles in seinen Zimmer war wollten ihn die Anderen in ruhe auspacken lassen. Keith stoppte Thace, er wusste das er für die Konsole einen andren Anschluss brauchte und erklärte Thace dies, Er besah es sich und meinte bis morgen hatte er etwas fertig. 

Nachdem Thace dann auch weg war, packte Keith als erstes die Sachen in den Schrank. Dann machte er sein Bett, es sah jetzt sehr viel gemütlicher aus. Er räumte dann sein Malzeug auf seinen Schreibtisch und die Bücher auf die Regale. Es sah schon angenehmer aus, dadurch das es nicht so leer war. Die Poster hing er auch noch auf und sortierte auch alles andere ordentlich. 

Als er das letzte Buch weg räumte klopfte es. Er öffnete und sah Kolivan davor stehen. „Du bist spät und Ulaz sagte, du wolltest ins Nest kommen heute.“ sagte er und sah sich kurz in Keith Zimmer um. 

„Mist ich habe die Zeit vergessen!“ sagte Keith, als er die Uhr sah. Er hatte sogar das Abendessen verpasst. 

„Ulaz hat essen für dich wenn du dann zu uns kommst. Mach dich fertig und komm dann zu uns.“ kam es von Kolivan und schon war er weg. Keith zog sich um und ging dann in den Nesting Raum. Er war wieder sehr nervös aber er wusste das sie warten würden, und wenn er nicht von selbst kam, würden sie ihn sicher holen kommen. 

Er klopfte leise und die Tür ging fast sofort auf. Antok zog ihn gleich ins Nest und Ulaz reichte ihn sein essen. Keith nahm es dankend an und aß, die anderen schienen alle noch etwas zu machen, Kolivan und Antok saßen vor Berichten welche sie scheinbar sortierten und Ulaz saß am Datapad. Thace wiederum lag schon und schien sich auszuruhen. 

Nachdem Keith fertig war, wurde der Teller gleich aus der Hand genommen und Thace zog ihn in eine liegende Position. Kolivan legte eine Decke über ihn und Antok legte seinen Schwanz um ihn. Keith fühlte sich wieder einfach wohl und lies seine Müdigkeit gewinnen. 

Die anderen vier Galra kamen langsam zur Ruhe und legten sich jetzt zu Keith um auch etwas zu schlafen. Es war für alle wieder erholsamer als sonst. Und die vier Galra hofften, das Keith es bald von selbst akzeptieren würde und sie sich um ihn kümmern könnten und ihn als eigenes Kit aufnehmen könnten. 

 

Am Morgen wachte Keith wieder erholt auf. Er fühlte sich wieder besser als sonst und wollte nicht einmal aufstehen, und das obwohl er wusste das die anderen vier auch hier waren. Es fühlte sich so richtig an für ihn. Es war warm, gemütlich und er spürte das eine Hand über seinen Kopf strich. 

Er lies die Augen geschlossen und genoss ein wenig. Nach ein paar Minuten stoppten die Bewegungen plötzlich Keith merkte das alles stoppte im Raum, daraufhin öffnete er die Augen und sah die anderen an. 

Er sah das alle erst geschockt zu ihm sahen aber dann fingen sie an zu lächeln und Keith konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Thace fing wieder an ihn zu streicheln, er schloss wieder genießerisch die Augen und dann merkte Keith es. Ein vibrieren, welches scheinbar tief aus seinen Brustkorb kam. 

Er öffnete jetzt selbst geschockt die Augen und die anderen lächelten ihn noch immer an. „Immerhin hat sich das mit den Geräuschen geklärt!“ kam es von Ulaz. Antok kuschelte sich jetzt von hinten ganz fest an ihn an. 

Keith spürte wie er weiterhin schnurrte und es gefiel ihn. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl und er genoss es richtig. 

„Wir sind eine Stunde zu spät!“ kam es jetzt von Kolivan. Er stand langsam auf und streckte sich, auch Keith stand auf. Er hatte noch ein wenig vor heute, er hatte sich vorgenommen etwas zu zeichnen jetzt wo er es schon hatte und sein Training wollte er auch nicht warten lassen. 

Alle gingen zusammen zum Frühstück und so ging der Tag voran. Keith zeichnete am Abend und genoss seine freie Zeit tatsächlich einmal. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt, das letzte mal war es mit seinen Vater gewesen, aber hier, bei den Blades fühlte er sich willkommen und angenommen. Es fühlte sich richtig an und Keith mochte es hier. 

Er lies die Tage jetzt vorüberziehen und bemerkte schnell das es tatsächlich schwer war ohne die anderen zu schlafen. Am ersten Abend ging es aber danach nicht mehr und seinen Termin mit Ulaz hatte er erst in 3 Tagen. Aber Keith wollte nicht zum Nest gehen, wenn es noch nicht Zeit war. Er fühlte sich noch etwas seltsam dabei. 

Doch am Tag kurz vor den Termin wachte Keith mitten in der Nacht auf. Er war durchgeschwitzt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bevor er es verhindern konnte liefen ihn auch die Tränen über die Augen.

Er hatte einen schrecklichen Albtraum, es war ein Kombination von der schlechten Zeit in den Pflegefamilien und von Voltron, wie diese ihn abwiesen. 

Ehe Keith es mitbekam stand er auf und lief Richtung Nest. Alle Instinkte sagten ihn, das er da sicher war und er dachte dieses mal nicht nach und tat es einfach. Normalerweise waren seine Träume nicht so schlimm, aber das heute war einfach zu extrem. 

Vor der Tür blieb Keith dann stehen. Sollte er klopfen? Nein, er würde sie nur wecken. Sie schliefen wahrscheinlich alle schon, Keith konnte doch nicht einfach alle wecken nur weil er schlecht geträumt hatte. 

Er stand jetzt unschlüssig vor der Tür, sein verstand und sein Instinkt duellierten sich und Keith zitterte und lies ein schluchzen entweichen. Er wollte grade zurück in sein Zimmer als die Tür auf ging und er Kolivan sah. Keith sah ihn mit großen Augen an, aber Kolivan nahm ihn nur in den Arm und brachte ihn zum Nest. 

Alle anderen Kuschelten sich jetzt um ihn und legten decken über ihn. Keith lies sie machen, sie streichelten Keith durch die Haare und schnurrten beruhigend. Nach einiger Zeit stoppten die Tränen und auch zitterte er nicht mehr so stark. 

„Schlaf, du bist hier sicher Kit!“ kam es. Keith war zu müde um zu wissen wer genau es sagte, aber er schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich sicher hier und bis zum Morgen hatte er keine Albträume mehr. 

 

Ein kleines Schütteln an seiner Schulter weckte Keith plötzlich. Er sah sich etwas verwirrt um und stellte fest, das er sich im Nest befand. Keith blieb noch etwas liegen um erst einmal richtig wach zu werden. 

„Wie geht es dir Keith?“ fragte Ulaz ihn und Keith öffnete seine Augen. Er sag die sorge in Ulaz seinen Augen, er sah auch das Thace sich scheinbar sorgen machte so wie Kolivan und Antok. 

„Ganz gut, etwas müde, aber sonst gut.“ antwortete Keith. 

„Möchtest du darüber reden?“ fragte Antok jetzt. Keith schüttelte den Kopf, dafür war er einfach noch nicht bereit. Er müsste ihnen dann erzählen was damals mit ihm in den Pflegefamilien geschehen ist und das wollte er noch nicht. Irgendwann vielleicht aber noch nicht. 

„Noch nicht!“ sagte Keith jetzt. Die vier Galra lächelten darauf hin, Keith schien dafür offen zu sein es ihnen irgendwann zu erzählen, noch war er vielleicht nicht bereit dazu aber er schien es ihnen irgendwann zu erzählen und das war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Ein schritt dazu sich dem Rudel zu öffnen und ein Teil zu sein. 

Nach dieser Nacht sollte Keith am besten aller 3 Tage bei ihnen im Nest sein aber Keith machte tatsächlich Fortschritte und kam auch dazwischen immer mal wieder zum Nest, er sah mittlerweile ein das es ihm gut tat zu den anderen Galra zu kommen und auch fühlte er sich immer besser, seine Werte waren nach 4 Wochen vollkommen normal, was Ulaz sehr freute. 

Keith fühlte sich tatsächlich immer wohler und könnte sich tatsächlich dauerhaft an seine vier Galra zu gewöhnen, welche er fast schon wie Väter ansah. Ja Keith ging es gut und auch Kolivan, Antok, Thace und Ulaz ging es super mit ihrem Kit.

**Author's Note:**

> So ein zweiter Teil fertig, ich hoffe das es so gut ist. lasst gern wieder Kritik oder so da. Vorschläge für einen weiterren Teil nehme ich auch gern an.


End file.
